


Surprise Party

by br0jangles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism, hoe dave strider, internet hookups, throat fuckin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0jangles/pseuds/br0jangles
Summary: But that doesn’t matter to you. It doesn’t matter to you that your own brother hasn’t told you he’s dating your mutual roommate. It’s none of your business that your supposed best friend hasn’t told you he’s getting plowed by your brother on the regular.It’s fine.You’ve got other ways of keeping yourself busy. You don’t need them to keep you company. And you don’t need them to get you off, either, even if it’s hot as fuck. Because you’ve got your phone in your hand, and that means your next booty call is only a few swipes away.(First few chapters are DaveJake, moves into DirkDaveKat later on.)
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dave Strider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is like a fun lil thing I'm doing with my friends, where I write a little bit and then they get to vote on the next thing that happens. Like a group choose your own adventure game, featuring a very slutty Dave Strider.
> 
> Tags will be updated as chapters are uploaded.

You swipe left. And left. And left. Right. Left. Right. Right. It’s your favorite pass time these days, considering your roommates are too far up each other’s asses to spend any amount of time with you.

Sure, you’ll catch a movie on the couch together, every now and then. Might catch a quick dinner with them after classes are over for the day. Maybe, if you’re lucky, you can even convince them to come out and party with you on the weekends.

Really, though, they prefer to stay in. Sometimes, you’re lucky if you even  _ see _ them in a day. They’re always holed up in one of their rooms, doing god knows what together.

A normal person would assume they were studying. Or playing video games. Or watching a movie. Or whatever. 

With the  _ door shut. _

But you’re not a normal person, apparently. Because you’ve heard what happens behind that closed door. You’ve heard it up close and personal, because you were listening. You had your grubby little ear pressed right up against that wooden cockblock and heard every last wet slap and pillow-muffled moan.

And you’ve stripped your dick to it more often than you’ve actually  _ spoken _ with either of them.

It’s not even like you don’t talk to them. They’re just fucking  _ that often. _

But that doesn’t matter to you. It doesn’t matter to you that your own brother hasn’t told you he’s dating your mutual roommate. It’s none of your business that your supposed best friend hasn’t told you he’s getting plowed by your brother on the regular.

It’s fine.

You’ve got other ways of keeping yourself busy. You don’t need them to keep you company. And you don’t need them to get you off, either, even if it’s hot as fuck. Because you’ve got your phone in your hand, and that means your next booty call is only a few swipes away.

Speaking of which, you’ve got a new message.

You make quick work of the man in your DMs. He’s down to meet, and you’re down to fuck, so it’s a goddamn piece of cake to get an address.

See? You’re perfectly fine on your own. One hundred percent a functioning adult with very good priorities. You’re so impressed with yourself, you give yourself a pat on the back.

Good job, Dave, on balancing your stellar sex life with your passing grades. You’re gonna go far, kid.

You pull yourself out of bed and into a pair of jeans. You top it off with a well fitting t-shirt and finish it all off with your AJ3’s. It doesn’t really fucking matter what you wear when it’s about to get ripped off you anyway, but you like to think half the fun is in the wrapping paper. And your ass looks damn good in those jeans.

You slip out of your room, and see your roommates actually sitting on the couch together. As bizarre as that is, you don’t have time to sit and chat. So you give Dirk a nod, then Karkat, then grab your keys.

They’re both looking at you like they’ve got something to say, but again, you don’t care. It’s dick o’clock, and you don’t want to miss your appointment.

“Don’t wait up for me,” you say. “I’ll be out late.”  
  
 **WHAT DO THEY DO?**  



	2. Chapter 2

**== > Wait until he gets home to talk to him.**

“Dave, wait,” Karkat says, and you stop with your hand on the doorknob. You sigh and turn to look at him, without letting go of the door. “Can we talk to you real quick?” he asks.

You raise a brow at them, and you almost fucking laugh. What do they look so serious for? What are they going to do, ask you if you ate the last piece of pizza? Well, you did, and you’re not sorry about it. So.

“Can’t it wait? I’ve got a date and I don’t want to be late for it.”

“That’s-” Karkat starts, and the sharp plea to his voice makes you stop again. “That’s what we wanted to talk to you about… Dating, I mean,” he says, and god, what does he sound so worried for? Does he think you’re going to disapprove of their relationship or something?

You shift your eyes from him, to your brother, and he’s got the same neutral expression on his face that he always does. No help there, so you look back to Karkat again. “Is this you trying to come out to me? Because I already know you’ve been boning behind my back. It’s cool. You don’t gotta make it a whole damn thing. So if you’ll  _ excuse me.” _

You make to leave yet again, and this time you don’t let Karkat’s protests stop you. You’re halfway out the door already before you lift a hand to wave them off. “Later, bros,” you say, and that’s that on that. You’re gone.

The address your newest squeeze gave you is close, so you don’t bother calling yourself a lyft. You could use the walk, after laying in bed all fucking day. You gotta keep that hot body of yours in shape, after all, or the number of people that want a big fat slurp of your milkshake might drop from All of Houston to… well, less than that. And if you’re not the center of attention, you don’t know  _ what _ you’ll do.

Who would buy all your drinks for you when you go out? Who would like all your posts on Instagram? You don’t even want to  _ think _ about your twitter DMs going dry. What the fuck would you do with yourself if people weren’t thirsting over you all day long   


Okay, maybe that’s an exaggeration. You’re hot, but people aren’t tripping over themselves to be with you. Not on their own, anyway. But you’re pretty good at pulling their strings.

You come up on a building that looks exactly like you’re own. You verify the number on the side of it with the number in your phone, and start up the steps. You flip through the guys pictures on your way up, because honestly, you didn’t even look at any of them past the first swipe.

And, okay, maybe that sounds desperate, but it’s not, okay? You’re just a really good judge of character. And you know your way around a camera, you’re not  _ new.  _ You can tell if someone’s actually hot, or if it’s just a good angle under good lighting.

And, as always, you were right. As you flip, the rest of his short album shows you exactly what’s waiting for you on the other side of this door. He’s delicious, and you can’t wait to get your filthy little hands on him. And your mouth. And maybe you’re fingers. You can’t tell if he looks like a top or a bottom. It doesn’t really matter, it’s not like you can’t top. But you’re kind of in the mood for a little bit of attention. Some good old fashioned TLC.

Like you aren’t always in that mood. There’s nothing better than a yummy service top.

Well, there’s no better way to find out, than to meet the guy and ask him. You tuck your phone into your pocket and knock on the door.

**WHO OPENS THE DOOR?**   



	3. Chapter 3

**== > Jake.**

When he opens the door, you smile. And when you do, it reaches all the way to your eyes, because he can see them, because you’re not a complete fucking tool and you grew out of wearing your shades constantly a long time ago, unlike someone else you know.

...Anyway.

Your smile reaches your eyes, because you’re genuinely delighted to be here. The guy is even hotter in person, and little Davey is smiling even harder than you are. You can see the line of his muscles under his shirt, the contour of his arms, his pecs, and god, you can’t wait to get your mouth on them.

You really fucking hope he’s a top. With a body like that, he probably fucks like a machine.

“Jake?” you ask, and he nods and steps aside to let you in. He’s smiling, too, and wow, he’s damn pretty, too. It’s not fair for a man to be pretty  _ and _ have a nice body. You just might fall in love at this rate.

He shuts the door behind you, and he has the decency to look polite about it. “You must be Dave, then?” he asks. Huh, he talks polite, too. And he’s got an accent, how cute. He almost has the same way of speaking as the President, who is also an eleven out of ten on the smashable scale, in your opinion. There’s just something so sexy about a proper man in a position of power. 

You wonder what kind of power Jake might have.

“What if I’m not?” you ask. Your smile turns just a bit tricky, and you take a step toward him. You’ve got your hands folded behind your back in the picture of innocence, but from this close up, you can smell his cologne, and wow, does he smell  _ good. _ You wonder if he’s going to waste time on pleasantries, or just haul you right on back to his bedroom.

You picture him picking you up in this thick, strapped arms, and you could just about fucking swoon. He’d be the kind of guy who could fuck you standing up. Who needs a flat surface when you’ve got guns like that? Jesus christ, he’s so fucking  _ hot. _

“...Aren’t you?” he asks, and he’s raising a confused brow at you now. “Well, you certainly do look just like the picture. I’d be hard pressed to believe you weren’t him.”

Your smile cracks to show teeth, and you’re ready to eat this precious man alive. Fuck the pleasntries. “I’d be hard if you  _ pressed me,” _ you say, and you take immense satisfaction in the way his eyes widen.

You flatten a hand against his broad chest and he backs himself into a wall. Oh, is he shy? Awww, that’s so fucking sweet… You feel him up without reservation, and he sucks in a breath, eyes flicking between yours and your hands.

“Are you new to this, babe? You seem a little…  _ nervous…” _ You’re dying to kiss him, but you’re no fucking predator. If he’s scared of you, you’re not actually going to touch him. Not without clear consent, anyway.

Wouldn’t  _ that _ be a bummer, if he asked you to slow down? You’re not a fan of slow, but you did tell your roommates you’d be out all night. Maybe you can ring this guy in for more than one round.

He definitely looks like he can handle it.

“Uh…” he starts, and he chuckles nervously. He hasn’t even tried to touch you yet. “I’m not exactly new to this, no… Erm… You’re just… very forward… And… very attractive… Gosh...” 

_ Gosh? _ God  _ damn, _ who is this guy??

You lick your lips, and his eyes follow. He’s  _ yours. _

“Oh, baby, you think I’m attractive?” you ask. You lay on that sweet southern charm for him, and you can practically see his inhibitions melting away. “You like what you see, hm? What would you do to me? If you could do anything you wanted…”

He bites the inside of his cheek, clearly flustered by your aforementioned forwardness. You can tell that he likes it, though. His cheeks are dusting that pretty shade of rose you love to see, and if his blood is pumping like that, you can’t help but to let your mind wander to  _ other _ bits of flushed, swollen anatomy. “Well, um…” he starts. You can tell that he’s struggling, but he’s  _ trying _ and that is just so precious. “I suppose I would…”

**WHAT WOULD JAKE DO?**


	4. Chapter 4

**== > Take Dave right fucking there on the wall. (Or in the window.)**

“I suppose I would like to get my hands on you… Possibly make you eat your own words,” he says. He’s grinning now, and maybe he’s found his stride, because the next thing you know, you’re face first against the wall with a  _ ”Oof--” _ and a solid hunk of man pinned to your back.

“I’m  _ pressing you,” _ he says. “Are you hard yet?”

Oh, he’s funny, too? Holy shit, you’re a goner.

And actually, the man handling gets you pretty fuckung hot. You’d let him toss you around like a ragdoll, if he were brave enough to ask.

His hands are feeling up your sides, his hips squarely settled against your ass, and his breath is hot in your ear when he speaks. You curl your fingers against the plaster and turn your face toward his. He’s close enough to kiss you, but you’ve gotta run your mouth a little first.

“I’m getting there,” you say. “Why don’t you try jiggling the handle a little? Sometimes the lock gets stuck, you know, you gotta get a little rough with it to get it open.”

“I see,” he says. It’s a low sound, and you can feel it in your toes. His hands grip your hips and tug you tighter against him. His mouth ducks into the dip of your neck, and you allow it. He kisses your skin with warm, plush lips, and you can’t help the shiver that runs up your spine. “What an awful situation I’ve found myself in… I sure hope my skeleton key fits. The bone is… uh…”

You huff a genuine laugh at possibly the worst failed attempt at returned dirty talk you’ve ever heard. Well. Can it really be a failure if it worked anyway? He’s just the perfect combination of cute and hot. He could tell you what he had for breakfast and you’d drop your pants for him.

“You sweet fuckin’ man… You don’t gotta use your words to impress me, just your hands.” You rock your hips back into his, and he hums a little in response. “And your dick,” you add belatedly, because you definitely can’t forget that little detail.

“You’re so eager,” he says. Yeah, no shit, who wouldn’t be? He kisses your neck again and feels his hands back up your sides, but this time he pushes your shirt up with it. You allow him to take it off you, and in your moment of freedom, you flip yourself to face him again.

He presses right back up against you, a thigh pushed between your legs. You go right for the buttons on his shirt, popping them one after another as you grind yourself into the meat of his ungodly thick thigh.

“Normally I would have liked to warm you up a little first. Have a drink together. Snuggle up on the couch and make out for a while…” He keeps talking as you push open his shirt. You’re only half listening, because jesus christ, he’s got the most beautiful chest hair you’ve ever fucking seen. How does he keep getting hotter by the second? How the fuck did you hit the jackpot so hard? What’s a guy like this doing on a hookup app anyway? He’s not taken? 

Interesting.

Not that you’re… interested or anything.

“Maybe we’ll have time afterward for that, yeah?” he’s asking you.

You don’t answer him. Instead, you grab him by his open shirt and yank him down into a kiss. He kisses you back, shoving you tight against the wall, and thank fucking god he’s finally gotten with the program. His tongue in your mouth is fucking divine. It’s thick and hot and wet, just like you hope his cock will be.

His big hands on your naked torso are  _ exactly _ the type of friction you’ve been waiting for. At least, that’s what you think, until they sink to the front of your jeans and thumb open your button. 

“Fuck yeah,” you breathe. He hasn’t even touched your dick yet, and it’s already jumping with excitement. His teeth catch your bottom lip and he chuckles. 

God, his voice. That  _ laugh. _ You can feel it in your guts, and under your skin. 

You moan for him, and he  _ smiles.  _ He looks like he’s got you exactly where he wants you, and suddenly you realize you’ve been the prey all along. You were a fool to think he didn’t know what he was doing. He’s playing you like a goddamn fiddle.

He tugs your pants off your hips and takes your underwear with them. You open your mouth to make some smart ass comment, because that’s just who you are, but his lips on yours again shut you right the fuck up. You arch against him and grind your bare erection against the fabric of his slacks. It’s not the smoothest ride you’ve ever been on, but damn if it isn’t good anyway.

He’s got his hands on your hips again, and before you can say  _ ’gosh,’ _ he’s fucking  _ picking you up _ and flipping you over again. You stumble into the open window on the wall and grab ahold of it to steady yourself.

“Woah,” you say, “That was--”

He cuts you off again with a hand between your shoulder blades, shoving you down, bending you over the windowsill. You grip the sill in your hands, your heart fucking  _ racing _ as you look down at the street below. There are people on the sidewalk, a measly three stories down.

He’s not… he’s not serious, is he?

He grabs you by the hip and runs that big, warm hand down the center of your back. You shiver and actually whine, you  _ whine, _ because wow, this is… a lot. This is dangerous. This is hot as  _ fuck. _

The hand on your back keeps moving, until he’s groping your ass, and you buck your hips into the hard edge of the windowsill.

“Did I jiggle hard enough?” he asks, and you let out a nervous, breathless laugh. What a piece of work, he is.

**WHAT DOES JAKE DO NEXT?**


	5. Chapter 5

**== > Eat Dave out, then Finger him until he cums.**

“I’m definitely fucking getting there,” you say, and he chuckles again. You swear, that voice is like sweet melted butter on your biscuits. It’s so hot, it threatens to make  _ you _ melt, you didn’t even know a guy could sound so sexy. Especially while spouting some of the worst bedroom talk you’ve ever heard.

...Window talk.

You look down again, to watch a woman crossing the street. He spreads your ass apart with both hands, and you have to bite your lip to keep from whining again. You wonder how well they could hear you down there, if you’re not careful.

Fuck.

You don’t really have time to consider it, though, because the next thing you know, he’s sinking down behind you. You feel something that’s  _ not _ a finger nosing it’s way down from your tailbone to between your cheeks, and jesus christ, just when you thought this couldn’t get any better, he’s swiping his tongue across your hole. This time you  _ do _ make a noise.

“Oh fuck, Jake,” you plea. He’s barely even done anything, but the implication alone has a shiver running up your spine. Not a lot of guys are brave enough to do this for you period, let alone five minutes after meeting. He must  _ really _ like you, and you take quite a bit of pride in that.

That, or he’s just a freak, which you are also super fucking down with.

Maybe you  _ are _ interested.

You don’t have a lot of time to contemplate the future of your relationship with him, because his tongue on your again wipes the thoughts from your mind and has your eyes rolling back in your head.

He doesn’t stop this time, grabbing you by the hips and licking again and again, pressing into your skin with his hot mouth like he’s trying to crawl up under your skin. He closes his lips around your hole and circles it with his tongue. He teases and presses  _ sucks _ at puckered skin. Your dick is so hard, you can feel it in every aching beat of your heart.

By the time he’s pushing inside you, you’re already so relaxed, his tongue slips in easily. Your legs are fucking shaking. “Jesus fucking christ,” you’re saying, and, “please, Jake…” He wiggles his way expertly into you, filling you up on the short, hot, wet muscle.

You’re humiliated to wonder if you could  _ cum _ like this, with just his tongue inside you. He hasn’t even touched your cock yet-- and the sharp corner of the windowsill is anything but forgiving as it stabs against you, but he’s just  _ that fucking good at this. _

It’s not fair, it’s not fucking fair.

Luckily, you don’t have to suffer that humiliation today, because your pleasure breaks when he pulls away. Your impending orgasm subsides, and you’re left feeling squirmy ang good and even more desperate for his cock than before.

“You taste so good, junebug,” he’s saying, and you can only sigh in return. Your head is hanging freely out the window, dipped with your eyes closed. You don’t want to know how many people are looking at you right now, you don’t think you could take it.

He stands back up behind you, and those big warm hands are soothing up your sides again. You try to stand back up, but you _ ’oof--’ _ audibly as he pushes you back down. “Not so fast, hun, I’m not done with you yet,” he says.

“Hit me with everything you’ve got,” you say. And for the first time… You’re actually excited to find out what he’s got up his sleeves. Most of the men you sleep with are the same. Boring. Vanilla. They think they’re hot shit, but they aren’t actually that good, no matter how attractive they are.

But  _ Jake. _

You shake your ass for him and pull another one of those delicious laughs from him. He feels one hand back down around the curve of your ass, and you can’t help twisting to look back at him.

He’s watching you, and you make direct eye contact as he sinks his first finger into you. You curse and struggle not to let your eyes flutter shut, but you don’t know how to back down from a challenge. You keep your eyes open, and watch his cloud with lust as he mercilessly pushes a second into you.

It’s easy, too fucking easy, and you both know it. Your body is screaming to take him in, you’d let him wear you like a puppet, if that’s what he wanted. 

But it’s  _ not. _ Even as he pulls your strings and plays with you, it’s in an entirely unexpected way.

He works those fingers into you, the sweet drag over your spit slicked walls so fucking good, your knees go weak. You don’t break the eye contact until he bends them, and he’s massaging right the fuck into your prostate.

His accuracy is scary, digging right into it without mercy. He rubs with the pads of his fingers and coos at you, telling you how cute you are. You can’t see his face anymore, as your eyes squeeze shut and you all but throw yourself back out the window. It’s too much, all at once, and you’re not sure if you’ve ever been abused this way before.

You take a shuddering breath, your fingers gripping the windowsill so hard they go white. Your cock is leaking so much pre, the wall is wet with it. You definitely can’t take this much longer, you’re definitely going to--

“I’m gonna--” you start, but your teeth clamp down around an uninhibited moan, and it’s so loud you’re positive they can hear you down on the street. You can’t take a solid breath in, the onslaught of sensation overwhelming you.

You climax with a pathetic shout, knees buckling, clinging to the window like your life depends on it. He continues to abuse your nut button for a horrifying few extra seconds after you cum, and you’re worried that he’s not going to  _ stop, _ until he finally does pull his hands away. 

He doesn’t give you the chance to catch your breath before he’s pulling you up into another thick, bruising kiss. You stuff your hands up into his hair and cling to him, body alight with nerves and with need. Something is telling you that he’s nowhere near finished with you yet, and you’re more than willing to take every last fucking drop of it.

“So pretty,” he whispers to you, sweetly, with his teeth dragging across your bottom lip. “You’ll be even prettier when…”

**HOW WILL DAVE LOOK THE PRETTIEST?**


	6. Chapter 6

**== > With a cock stuffed down his throat.**

“You’ll be even prettier when my cock is stuffed down your throat,” he growls, and wow, if that doesn’t sink straight into the pit of your stomach. Props to him, for being brave enough to say something like that to someone he barely knows. Maybe you softened his edges a little, you think, and you pride yourself on being the kind of man who’s easily approached with  _ ’let me fuck your throat, baby.’ _

You let yourself sink into his chest, in a dramatic display of how hard you’re swooning for him, and say, “You sure know how to treat a lady…” You dip into his neck to press wet kisses into his skin, and he sighs for you.

He holds you firmly around the waist as you kiss up and down his neck. You nibble on his ear, and he catches a breath. Sensitive ears, huh? You can work with that. You slide your hands up his naked chest and feel him up as you lick along the shell of his ear, in a proud display of exactly what you’re willing to do with your tongue.

You suck his earlobe into your mouth and work it over with your tongue. You nibble and worship, and he squeezes you so hard against himself, you’re a little shocked by just how strong he is. He could snap you in half, if he really wanted to.

You’d probably let him.

You hear him moan, and if you weren’t already stiffening up again just pressing against him, that delicious noise would have done it for you. Your cock jumps for it, and you grind against him. He laughs at your enthusiasm, a light and breathy sound, and you really are just so fucking weak for him, jesus christ.

“Your voice is so fucking sexy,” you finally tell him. He hums, and it vibrates through you as you start kissing back down his neck. He gropes your ass and you shamelessly moan for him, jutting back into his hands. As he spreads your cheeks again, you’re painfully reminded of how empty you are. You can’t wait to have him inside you-- you can’t wait to just  _ see _ his dick.

You haven’t even seen it yet, what the actual fuck.

You replace your hands with your mouth on his chest, so your hands can travel further down. You make quick work of the button on his slacks and tug the zipper down all at once. You can’t be bothered to push them down, just stuffing your hands inside and wrapping your fingers around the thick of him.

He groans, making you shudder. You try to take a step back, to see, you want to  _ see it, _ but he’s not satisfied with just that. He takes it that much further, by putting both hands on your shoulders and shoving you down. You stumble around the pants still wrapped around your ankles, but you manage to land roughly on your knees.

Your eyes lock onto the dick in your hands, and your fucking mouth waters. It’s dark, it’s thick, it’s hard, all for you. You don’t even wait for him to tell you before you’re leaning in and wrapping your lips around it.

His hands scrunch into your hair as you suckle at his tip. You stroke his length as you work your tongue over him. Maybe it’s crazy, but you think you can smell his arousal, as much as you can taste it. He tugs on your hair, and makes you whine again. 

It’s exquisite, the sharp pain in your scalp, and you look up at him with pleading eyes. He’s grinning down at you, accepting your unspoken challenge, and his fingers go tighter in your hair. He pulls  _ hard _ and you scramble against him. Your whine is a high pitched, desperate thing, and it’s quickly cut off by him thrusting deeper into your mouth.

You open up for him, the best you can, but he doesn’t seem to have a problem with forcing his way in anyway. His fingers grip between strands of your hair and your mind goes blank as he makes good on his word and stuffs his cock straight down your throat.

Your eyes water. You can’t breathe. Time stops for a few seconds, as you realize-- he’s perfect. He’s everything you ever could have wanted and more. No mercy. Your mind races with the possibilities, you wonder if he would  _ hurt you. _ If he would break you and put you back together and make you  _ his. _

You shudder and swallow around the thick cock in your throat. He makes a pleased noise, and your heart flutters in your chest at the wordless praise. But then he  _ does _ praise you.

“So good,” he says. “You take my cock so well, angel. Open up wide for me, and take what I give you. That’s it. Don’t cry.” He thumbs your cheek, where several tears have started to leak from your eyes. He hasn’t moved yet, with his cock settled so achingly inside you. You can feel your throat starting to rebel, and you’re going to start choking any second now, you’re not sure how much longer you can…

He pulls back, as if he knows, and you take a desperate, gasping breath. You fist your hands in his slacks and cling to him, diving back in before you’ve even had a proper chance to breathe.

He happily indulges you, thrusting back into your mouth with ease. He continues to praise you, whispering so sweetly to you while he fucks into your throat. Fingers in your hair. Pulling. Pain and blissful pleasure. 

Your eyes roll into the back of your head as you come shorter and shorter on breath. Even as the tears fall freely from your eyes, he doesn’t back down. It makes you dizzy, fills you up with hot liquid arousal. It takes all of your effort to let go of him, but you have to, you  _ have to _ touch yourself.

You think he must be watching you, because as soon as you wrap your hand around your own dick, he’s chuckling again. His voice is strained and breathless when he speaks to you. You hope it’s because he feels good. You hope he’s enjoying this as much as you are.

“So needy,” he teases you. “Such a desperate little thing. What a pair we make…”

You would nod your agreement, if you could move your own head. He’s got complete control of you, though, and you’re not fucking complaining.

“‘M close…” you hear him mutter. Excitement spikes through you at that. That you could make him cum, that he might cum inside you. You want it, god, you hope he knows how badly you want it.

You stroke yourself faster to the thought of it. Of hot cum dripping down your throat, spilling onto your tongue. His strong hands grip your head firmly as those fantasies become reality, and he climaxes on a violent thrust. He stuffs himself all the way inside as he rides out his orgasm, and swallow around him as you scramble desperately toward your own. It only takes a few more broken pulls of your fist to push you over, then you’re joining him.

When he lets you go, you gasp in a shaking, raw breath. Your lungs shock at the sudden intake and you cough roughly into his thigh. You cling to it, holding yourself up by a thread, trembling, weak.

He pets a hand through your hair, but you don’t have the energy to look up at him yet. That was a  _ lot. _ You kind of need a second to collect yourself.

“Hey…” he coos at you. “You alright?” You don’t answer him, but you do nod just a little bit. He crouches down beside you and wraps both arms around your shoulders to pull you into a hug. What a fucking cheesy dude, jesus, a  _ hug? _ You give a hoarse laugh, but you hug him back anyway.

“I’m fine…” you manage to say. “You’re brutal, dude… I loved it.”

He gives you another sweet laugh, and it warms you from the inside out. 

...you wonder what’s up with that.

“I’m glad. I was worried I might have been too rough. We didn’t really talk about it first, after all…” he says. How can someone be both so timid and gentle, and so rough and sexy at the same time? Wild.

“I could have taken a lot more,” you assure him, and then you’re grinning at each other.

“Is that so?”

**NOW WHAT?**

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what's going on here and you want to be a part of the voting process, add me on discord or twitter and I'll invite you to the group! I write some other stuff too so like, it's real cool.
> 
> come be my frienddddd  
> disco: Spook#5253  
> twit: [@br0jangles](https://twitter.com/br0jangles)


End file.
